Sweet Lords of Hakusho: Dark Tournament
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover: David Falcone and Michael Harris are drafted to join Team Urameshi in another Dark Tournament.
1. First Notice

AN: My first three way crossover

AN: My first three way crossover! Please read and respond!

Chapter One

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting in the cafeteria at school. They were just talking about usual things. Michael had already left for the day to go to work. That's when two guys, one wearing all pink, and a short guy in all black with a bandana came into the cafeteria.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but they aren't from here." Oliver hissed back.

"It seems we are causing quite a stir, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Hn, I don't care. Let's just find Michael and get out of this cesspool." Hiei hissed back. Hiei looked around and noticed Miley and her friends staring intently at them.

"Isn't that his girlfriend?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"I believe it is, Hiei." Kurama said. "Let's just give the DVD to her."

"Why?" Hiei hissed.

"Look, Michael will be the only one to see it with his powers. Besides, we need to get back to train." Kurama said, walking towards Miley and her friends.

"Here they come." Miley whispered to Lilly and Oliver as Kurama approached.

"Hello, Miley. We don't have much time to stay and chat, but when you see Michael, can you give this to him?" Kurama asked giving her a DVD.

"Sure," Miley said, stunned.

"Thank you." Kurama said, leaving the cafeteria with Hiei. Oliver and Lilly both looked at the disk that she was holding.

"I wonder what's on it." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Miley said, knowing Michael has been keeping something from her.

AN: Sorry if it is short. Also, I put this story in Yu Yu Hakusho because the main plot is the Dark Tournament. Next chapter, David gets his notice. Read and respond please!


	2. Second Notice

AN: As the Chapter begins, we see David outside Genkai's Palace

AN: As the Chapter begins, we see David outside Genkai's Palace. Read and respond please!

Chapter Two

David was sitting outside Genkai's Palace, watching Yusuke and Kuwabara train, of course, David's mind was elsewhere. He was of course thinking of Alex and what she was doing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Botan come up from behind him.

"Ahem." Botan growled.

Nothing.

"Ahem." Botan growled louder.

Still nothing.

Frustrated, Botan angrily swung her oar, connecting with David's skull so loudly that Yusuke and Kuwabara turned and ran to see what that was.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke screamed.

"Maybe it was thunder." Kuwabara replied. Yusuke looked at him.

"Or not." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke approached Genkai's place. He and Yusuke both saw the scene unfold.

"Care to explain why you hit me with that damn oar?" David said in a tone that suggested that he was going to attack.

"Maybe you should just respond to me quicker next time." Botan said politely

"Maybe you should just bite me." David spat back.

"Hey!" Genkai yelled as she approached. Everyone looked at her.

"David, you do know that the Dark Tournament begins in less than 3 months. Have you even begun to train yet?" Genkai asked.

"Yes, I have." David said. "Watch this." David stepped out into a field, and soon after, there was a bright flash, and Rayzor was standing there.

"So he can change into Fido at will, big deal." Kuwabara yelled. Of course, David heard him and began to chase him around the palace as Yusuke rolled around with laughter.

"Man, this is going to be a long three months." Genkai said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN NEW YORK…

Alex was surfing the wizard web when she noticed an ad for the Dark Tournament come on the screen.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she clicked on the AD. It read:

_It has been confirmed that the two newest members of the Dark Tournament Champions Team Urameshi are Dragon of the Mind, Michael Harris, and the Dark Wolf, David Falcone. The Dark tournament begins in August._

Alex was absolutely dumbfounded. She heard horror stories about the Dark Tournament, and knew that David was in danger if he competed. She had to tell her parents about this.

AN: Next chapter, Michael and his friends and family meet Hiei and Kurama.


	3. Backyard Ruckus

AN: Michael gets a visit from his two "favorite demons" while at a BBQ

AN: Michael gets a visit from his two "favorite demons" while at a BBQ. Read and respond.

"Well?" Miley asked Michael as he came out of his room.

"For the last time, I am not going to tell you what was on that DVD." Michael said back.

"Why?" Miley said as they walked outside.

"Need to know basis. You don't need to know." Michael smiled.

"Whatever." Miley hissed as they arrived at her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was having a good time at the BBQ. Of course, Michael's mind was elsewhere. The fact that he was to leave in 3 months for the Dark Tournament was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Maybe you should be having some fun." Melody told him. Michael looked up and saw Melody sitting there.

"I can't." Michael told her. "I have to be alert. I can't let anything break my concentration."

"You do know that you should be training instead of being here, right?" Melody shot back.

"Whatever." Michael said, leaning back. That is when he noticed two people, one wearing pink, and the other wearing black and holding a katana walk into the backyard.

"Can we help you?" Robby Ray said to the two.

"Yes, is Michael Harris back here?" Kurama said.

"Hello, Kurama and Hiei." Michael said.

"You know them!?" Jackson piped.

"Of course." Michael said, approaching, the two demons.

"Michael." Hiei said, stepping up to Michael. Michael just stared at Hiei. Then, out of nowhere, Hiei started to frantically slash at Michael with his sword. Everyone in the Stewart backyard stared in horror as they watch the scene unfold. After about five minutes, they saw that Michael was holding the tip of Hiei's blade. Not a scratch was on Michael.

"Jesus, Hiei. Is that how you say hi now?" Michael asked.

"Hn, nice to see you are in good shape." Hiei said.

"Would someone tell me just what the hell was that!?" Robby Ray shouted.

"Simple explanations for simpletons are worth my time." Hiei said.

"Watch it half pint." Jackson said, stepping up to Hiei. "Don't get hurt, shrimp."

_Here we go, _Michael thought. Before Jackson could say another word, Hiei sword was at his throat. Miley looked at Michael to help her idiot brother. Michael walked up to Hiei and whispered something into his ear, which made Hiei's face go white. Hiei calmly put his sword back, and walked across the street, followed by Kurama and Michael.

"Okay, so, is the ribs done?" Melody asked.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Melody asked.

AN: Sorry about the quality. Next Chapter, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and David visit New York to get ready for the Dark Tournament. Read and review, please.


	4. Rayzor's Return

AN: David, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are in New York to help David train for the Dark Tournament. Respond and read, please!

Chapter Four

David, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking around New York. Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking about the Dark Tournament, while David's mind was on Alex. He could not concentrate on anything else but her.

"Dude, what's up, you haven't said a word since we got here." Yusuke said to David.

"I have a lot on my mind." David said.

"Fido, you need to get your mind on the Dark Tournament." Kuwabara said.

"Look, what do I need to do to be ready for the Dark Tournament?" David asked.

"The fights you are going to be in are going to be the most dangerous fights of your life." Yusuke said in a severe tone. "They are not going to go easy on you, nor should you."

"I'm going to have to kill, aren't I?" David asked.

"That, or you are going to be a really big target." Kuwabara said.

As the three continued to walk, they rounded the corner on Alex's school. David stopped dead in his tracks.

"What know?" Yusuke complained. David just stared.

"Come on." David said, putting up his hood and racing into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin was standing at his locker grabbing his books when Alex came towards him.

"Justin, what do you know about the Dark Tournament?" Alex asked frantically.

"Only thing that I know is that it is a team tournament that allows you to kill your opponent." Justin said. Alex's eyes went as wide as dish plates.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"I saw that online that there was going to be another Dark Tournament, and David was in it." Alex said.

"What?" Justin shrieked. "We have to tell mom and dad." As they were leaving the school, they were confronted by a woman in silver.

"Well, well. We have a couple of wizards here." Sable said. "Maybe taking you two will lure David out of hiding."

"You're the one David told me about." Alex said.

"I really should thank Jerry for telling me where that werewolf was living." Silver Sable gloated.

"Dad ratted them out?" Alex asked.

"I don't believe you." Justin said.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Silver Sable took a step towards them when a voice rang out.

"Now is this a party?" Yusuke said.

"Who are you?" Silver Sable said.

"We are your worse nightmare." Kuwabara said.

"What are you two going to do?" Silver Sable mocked.

"We are going to watch as our pal deals with you." Yusuke said.

"And your pal is?" Silver Sable asked.

"Me." Rayzor growled. Rayzor jumped right in front of Silver Sable. Rayzor grabbed Silver Sable, pulled her close, and told her, "If you ever come back, I will kill you." He threw her down and she ran off.

"Nice one." Yusuke said.

"Now, how have you been holding up?" David asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

AN: Sorry about the quality. Next chapter, Michael and Miley's relationship reaches a boiling point. Read and respond.


	5. Training

AN: This chapter begins as Michael is training with Hiei and Kurama. Read and respond!

Chapter Five

"Hn, you are getting soft, Dragon." Hiei said as the training session crawled on. Kurama watched as Michael and Hiei continued to spar.

"Ready to quit?" Hiei teased.

"No." Michael said proudly, although he was really tired. He got to his feet as Hiei ran at him again. Kurama watched as the two exchanged friendly insults and clanged swords. Hiei and Michael were so caught up in sparring that they didn't know that Kurama had changed into Yoko Kurama. Michael and Hiei looked up and saw Yoko Kurama standing there.

"I think that it is my turn." Yoko Kurama said.

_Oh damn, _Michael thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melody was sitting in Michael's room, playing his video games. Then, out of nowhere, The door opened and Kurama and Hiei walked in.

"How did it go?" She said to no one in particular.

"Ask him." Kurama said as he pointed towards the door. Melody looked up as she saw Michael sulk into the room. Melody noticed that he had deep scratches all over him.

"Have fun?" Melody asked.

"Oh sure, if you like having these two wail on you for three hours." Michael said as he threw himself on his bed. "I am looking forward to going to sleep."

"You do know that it is Hannah Montana's birthday today, right?" Melody asked him. "You and her are going out tonight."

"When?" Michael whined.

"In five minutes." Melody said. Michael jumped up, and grabbed some clothes from his closet, and ran into his bathroom.

"Why does he do such things for some famous onna?" Hiei hissed.

"He has deep feelings for her, Hiei." Kurama said. "Like Kuwabara and Yukina."

Hiei turned away at the mention of that idiot. All three soon heard a car horn outside, and Michael came running out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Michael asked.

"Normal." Kurama said.

"Great, I will be back in a few hours. Kurama, Hiei, be good." Michael said, running out of the house.

"Guys, why did Koenma pick Michael to be in the Dark Tournament?" Melody asked.

Kurama wiped his eyes, looked at her, and said, "He has certain abilities that can be of great use in the fights ahead. Plus, Koenma promised him something that we don't know about."

"I just hope he is ready for this." Melody said in a worried tone.

"He is." Hiei said in a gruff tone. "He is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER...

Hannah and Michael were in the back of the limo heading home. Hannah noticed that Michael was looking out the window, into space.

"Michael, talk to me. What is going on with you?" Hannah asked worried.

"Nothing." Michael lied. "I am just really tired."

"Michael, look at me." Hannah said, looking directly at him. " I know that something is going on. Those two guys who are here aren't here for a coincidence. Now, please tell me."

"Look, I want to tell you, but I can't." Michael said. "I can't risk you again."

"I want to know about what you are doing. If we are to be together, I need to know that you trust me." Hannah said. Michael looked into her blue eyes.

"Alright, here's what is happening..." Michael began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melody, Hiei, and Kurama were watching TV, when out of nowhere, a blue haired girl flew in on an oar. Hiei and Melody dove out of the way while Kurama went to greet the girl.

"Hello, Botan, how was your trip?" Kurama said as Melody and Hiei were picking themselves off the floor.

"I have news." Botan said. "Koenma wants everyone out here for a meeting in a few days."

"So, we are all going to have a get together before the main event, huh?" Kurama said.

"Looks like it." Botan said.

AN: Sorry about the quality of this chapter. The story gets better next chapter. Next chapter, the group gets together and prepare to leave for the Dark Tournament. Read and Respond, please!


	6. Farewell to Hearts

AN: This is the last night before the Dark Tournament. Over 2 months have past and Michael and David have to say their goodbyes while Team Urameshi gets ready to leave. R&R please!

Chapter Six

Yusuke was walking out of Genkai's Temple with Kuwabara when Genkai shouted, "Try not to get killed, you dimwit!"

"Whatever, you old hag!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Malibu." Yusuke said. "Hiei and Kurama are already out there, so we are going to meet them."

"Whatever. I just want to sleep." Kuwabara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was walking with Alex in a park right before he was to head out to Malibu. He knew that this might be the last time he would see her alive.

"David, do you really want to do this?" Alex asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I have to." David said. "Koenma says that if I compete and win, he will tell me about my parents."

"Look, just be careful and come back, alright?" Alex said.

"I will." David said, hugging her. "I will." David and Alex smiled at each other and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael, Hiei, Kurama, and Melody were sitting in Michael's room, while Botan was busy gathering the rest of the team so they can leave.

"Michael, are you ready for this?" Melody asked him, worried.

"I have to be. The opponents there are willing to kill me, and I have to be willing to do the same." Michael told her.

"Look, the ferrygirl is coming back." Hiei said. All four looked out the window and saw that Botan was riding her oar, with Koenma in tow. She flew in and greeted everyone as Koenma began to speak.

"I suppose everyone is ready to go?" Koenma asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good." Koenma said. "Everyone be ready. We leave tomorrow."

Michael nodded, and walked out of his room. He knew that he had to do something first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley was in her bed, sound asleep, when she heard a knock at her window. She woke up, and walked sleepily over to the window. She opened the door, and saw that Michael was standing at the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, surprised.

"Look, I am about to leave, and I have something very important to tell you." Michael said.

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"I love you, Miley." Michael said, looking right at her.

"I love you, too." Miley said.

"I am about to leave, and I just wanted to tell you that." Michael said, turning to leave.

_Please be careful, _Miley thought as Michael walked home.

AN: Okay, Next Chapter, Team Urameshi boards their ship to go to the Dark Tournament, with some unwanted guests. R&R please.


	7. Invitations

AN: The Team gathers before heading off to the tournament. R&R please!

Chapter Seven

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were standing at he beach, along with Botan. They were waiting on David and Michael to arrive. They were getting pretty anxious.

"Where are they?" Yusuke complained.

"Be calm they are on their way." Botan said.

"I do not get why we have 6 members instead of 5." Kuwabara said.

"Because one of them is an alternate, and knowing how we got screwed over last time, Koenma wants his bases covered." Kurama told Kuwabara.

"It doesn't matter, Michael, Yusuke, Kurama and I are all this team needs." Hiei said.

"Just what does that mean, shrimp!?" Kuwabara spat out stepping in front of Hiei.

"Have you even improved since we last been here?" Hiei shot back.

"You'll see, half pint, you'll see." Kuwabara said.

"What's that!?" Botan shrieked, pointing up at the sky. A long white figure was heading right at them. Weapons drawn, Team Urameshi was ready for this thing. As soon as it landed, David jumped off the creature, and the dragon turned into Michael.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Michael!" Kuwabara said.

"Sorry about that, I had to say my goodbyes." David said.

"Is that lipstick on your lips?" Yusuke asked David.

"Let's go." David said blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was just walking out of school. David was heavily on her mind as she was walking home. As she reached her house, Louis pulled up.

"Alex, David is gone!" He told her as he got out the car.

"I know." Alex said sulkingly.

"Also, I have these." Louis reached in his pocket, and pulled out five tickets, each one was for Alex, Justin, Max, Louis, and Villo.

"Where did these come from?" Alex asked, looking at the tickets. They were for the Dark Tournament.

"I don't know." Louis said. "You are going, aren't you?"

Alex thought for a second, and look at him and said, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley was lying on her bed while Lilly was reading a magazine beside her. That is when a knock came from her door.

"Come in." Miley called. Melody walked through the door with a frantic look on her face.

"He's gone!" Melody screamed.

"What?" Miley said, jumping off the bed. "Where?"

"Look, this was on his bed." Melody said. She pulled out an envelope with four tickets. They had Melody, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly names on them.

"Why do I have a ticket?" Lilly asked.

"We have to go." Melody asked. "We'll grab Oliver on the way."

"When?" Miley asked.

"Now." Melody said.

AN: Next chapter, The Dark Tournament begins. R&R!


	8. The Dark Tournament Begins

AN: The Dark Tournament begins, and Team Urameshi is up first. R&R!

Chapter Eight

"The field looks exactly the same as last time." Yusuke said as the team stepped out to the ringside area. As soon as Team Urameshi was visible, the jeers came from the crowd. It was obvious that Team Urameshi was not a favorite of the demons in the crowd of the tournament. Things quieted down as the hostess stood in the middle of the ring.

"Greetings! I'm Roshi, and I'll be your host for this Dark Tournament!" She said. "Okay, in this first match, we have past champions Team Urameshi vs. Team Rokio! Let the Match begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the room!" Louis said as they walked into the room that was reserved for them.

"Alex, we are going to be in so much trouble when mom and dad find out we are gone." Justin told his sister.

"I don't care. I just want to make sure that David is alright." Alex said.

"Hey, check out the TV." Villo said.

"Awesome!" Max said, sitting next to him.

"Looks like we are sharing this room." Keiko said. She and Shizuru stepped out into the grand hall of the room.

"Jesus, looks like we have more secret guests." Villo complained.

"Say again, furball?" Shizuru said, grabbing his neck.

"Nothing." Villo whimpered. Shizuru threw Villo to the ground.

"The tournament is starting!" Justin called. Everyone watched as the first fighters took their places into the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were sitting in the crowd as the tournament began.

"Who's fighting first?" Oliver asked.

"It's hard to see at this distance." Lilly said.

Miley watched as a guy from Team Rokio named Oushi stepped into the ring. Then, Michael also stepped into the ring.

"Okay! Now, the first match begins, Michael vs. Oushi! Begin!" The announcer said.

AN: Sorry to end it there. Next chapter, the first match. R&R!


	9. Round One

AN: Michael fights first for Team Urameshi. As you will see, he has a few new tricks.

Chapter Nine

Oushi was staring down Michael with murderous intent. Miley prayed that Michael would not be harmed. Oliver and Lilly noticed her concern and reassured her that every thing will be fine.

"Look, I'm sure he will be fine." Lilly said. "What is the worst that can happen?"

"He could be killed." Oliver said.

Lilly shot him a death glare.

"What?" Oliver said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are dead kid." Oushi hissed at Michael.

"You obviously have absolutely no idea who you are messing with." Michael said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Oushi said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Michael turned his back.

"What is he doing?" Yusuke asked.

"We are about you see." Hiei said calmly.

"Too scared, huh?" Oushi said. "I'll make this quick!" Oushi charged at Michael while he had his back turned to Oushi.

"Move!" Miley yelled. Just as Oushi was about to connect, Michael disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Oushi asked himself. A dark shadow was soon covering the Dark Tournament ring. As soon as Oushi looked up, he was consumed by a 50 - foot white dragon.

"Holy crap!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That's a win." Yusuke said.

The white dragon changed back into Michael who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Man, he could have used a bath." Michael said.

"Wow!" Roshi was right next to Michael. "Since he is no longer around, the win goes to Michael!" The crowd booed.

Oliver and Lilly had a look of amazement, and horror on their faces.

"Oh..my..god." Lilly choked out.

"That was shocking." Oliver said.

"Beat that." Michael told Hiei as he went to his corner.

"I will." Hiei hissed back.

AN: Next chapter, Dragon of the Darkness Flame returns! Read and review!


	10. Return of the Darkness Flame

AN: Hiei fights next. Also, a familiar attack returns. Remember the fight against Zeru?

Chapter Ten

The crowd was still in absolute shock after what had just transpired after the first match. Miley was in shock. Oliver and Lilly looked as though they had saw a ghost. Villo and Louis are still stunned after that quick match.

"That's why he is on that team." Botan said, breaking the silence.

"Is that what this tournament is about?" Alex asked her.

"Yes, it is kill or be killed." Botan said. The attention was diverted as the next match was announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our next match, it will be Urez from Team Rokio versus Hiei from Team Urameshi!". The announcer said. As Team Urameshi watched Hiei stare down Urez, Michael had a realization.

"That's Zeru's brother, isn't it?" Michael asked his teammates.

Yusuke took a closer look, and said, "I'll be damned, that is him!" He was the splitting image of Zeru. Before the match could begin, Urez sent a fireball at Hiei, engulfing him completely. Everyone but Team Urameshi was surprised.

"That was for my brother, you piece of slime!" Urez said turning his back. Before he walked away, he heard a voice, that sent a chill up his spine.

"Oh, how fate has brought another useless demon for me to slaughter." Hiei said. Urez practically crapped his pants.

"Wha..?" Urez choked out. Hiei was now looking at him with all three of his eyes.

"I know that you are Zeru brother and after that little stunt, you are going to suffer the same fate as him!" Hiei said. He held out his hand, and a Dark Flame soon emerged from it.

"Aw, hell." David said.

"Yep, he's about to do it." Villo said.

"I don't get it what is he about to do?" Louis asked. Everyone else was curious too.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Villo said.

"What's the matter?" Hiei said as the sky grew dark. "Don't be scared or surprised. You will be with your brother soon." Hiei said.

"2-0." Michael said.

"Man, this is getting thick already." Kuwabara said.

"Now, say hi to Zeru for me." Hiei said. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!" Hiei released the Dragon from his palm, as the announcer ran for cover. Everyone watched as the dragon completely consumed Urez, as it did Zeru. As the area cleared, Hiei stood there, arm pointed in the direction that Urez was standing.

Roshi entered the ring and looked around for Urez, when she didn't see him, she said, "Since Urez is no longer in the ring, the Match goes to Hiei!"

"Guess that is the win for us." Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Who's up next?" Yusuke asked.

"Me." David said.

AN: Next Rayzor shows us his new tricks. R&R!


	11. David's Death Plant

AN: It is David's turn to fight, and he has some new tricks to show off.

Chapter Eleven

Alex, Justin, and Max watched the TV anxiously as David entered the ring to fight Team Rokio's Oui. Alex knew that this might be the last time she would ever see David alive. She prayed in her mind that David would be fine. Little did she know that David had a new trick to show off.

"Okay, next up, We have Team Rokio's Oui versus Team Urameshi's David." The crowd cheered probably because they thought that David was just a human. Oh, how wrong those idiots were.

"Let the match begin!" Roshi called out. Oui drew out a long edged blade. David looked unfazed.

"What's the matter?" Oui taunted. "Don't think that I am going to go easy on you because you are a human."

"Do you even know who I am?" David asked. "I'm a werewolf!" David transformed into Rayzor and ran at Oui. Oui went on the defensive and started to slash at Rayzor. As big as he was Rayzor was, he was able to dodge every attack. Rayzor jumped into the air, and landed near Team Urameshi's side of the ring. He then did something that no one expected. He changed back into his human form.

"What is he doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Stalling." Michael asked.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Remember when Kurama fought Roto?" Hiei asked. Kurama eyes went wide.

"You mean, he-" Kurama started.

"Stole one of your death seeds, yes." Michael finished.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Oui asked David.

"Don't need to." David said. He pointed at Oui's chest. Oui looked at his chest, and noticed that he had sprouted some flowers. David grew a smirk and began to walk away.

"What's happening to me!?" Oui screamed at David.

"You're dying, that's what." David said. Soon enough, the death seed took root, sprouting in Oui's chest. Oui let out a gurgle and fell.

"Okay, that was weird." Roshi said. "Let's give it up for David!"

The boos came again. David went up to his teammates.

"How did you do that?" Michael asked. "With a seed."

"Swiped it from Kurama." David said.

"Great." Michael replied. "So, who fights next?"

"I am." Yusuke said, stepping forward. "I'm looking forward to cracking Rokio's head."

AN: The final match of the first round is about to begin! R&R!


	12. Bullet Time

AN: The captains of the first round teams prepare to fight in the final match. R&R!

Chapter Twelve

The crowd watched in anticipation as the captains from both teams stepped into the ring. Keiko was especially interested as Yusuke looked especially confident as he and Rokio stepped into the ring. Yusuke remembered the last fight he had here against Toguro. He had a feeling that this fight was going to be over really quick.

Rokio looked like an all black Suzaku. Yusuke remembered his fight with Suzaku. He remembered how much he improved since then. He knew that he had to beat this guy quick.

"Okay, the next match features the captains of both teams, Yusuke and Rokio!" Roshi announced.

"Ready? Begin!" Roshi screamed. Rokio and Yusuke took into their fighting stance. Rokio was running at Yusuke and tried to slash at him with a Sword. Yusuke dodged. Yusuke continued to run around until...

_Yusuke, it's me Michael. _Michael was talking to him using telepathy.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said to himself.

_Remember when you took down Toguro?_

_Yeah._

_Fire your bullet, NOW!!_

Yusuke stopped in mid run, turned around and faced Rokio. Rokio ran at him without any concern. Then, Yusuke fired his bullet. A great big blue orb fired from Yusuke finger, and Rokio didn't have a chance to dodge it. The bullet took Rokio and slammed him into the barrier wall.

"That's a kill." Michael said.

"How is that a kill?" Kuwabara asked. Michael pointed his finger towards the wreckage. Kuwabara looked up and saw something to his horror.

"His head is gone!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Calm down, you idiot." Hiei said. " We just won the first round."

"Now we can relax." Kurama said.

"Or we can plan for the next round." Michael said. "Something tells me that something big is going down at this tournament." Michael said.

And he was right.

AN: Next up, we see how everyone reacts and interacts with each other. R&R!


	13. A Break from Combat

AN: As a brief break from combat, Team Urameshi heads back to their room while unbeknownst to them, their loved ones wait.

Chapter Thirteen

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver made their way to Team Urameshi's room. Oliver was still in amazement about how Michael transformed into a dragon and ate someone whole. Lilly was grilling Miley about Michael and his powers.

"So, you knew that he had his powers for all this time, and you didn't tell us?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Would you have believe me?" Miley asked Lilly. "Like I'm going to say, 'Hey, my boyfriend has the ability to transform into a dragon and kill people.' That's sounds just a little unbelievable."

"I think that it is cool." Oliver said. Miley and Lilly just stared at him.

"What?" Oliver said.

_Boys. _Lilly and Miley thought at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex, Max and Justin were sitting on the couch in Team Urameshi's room. Alex was busy trying to fix her hair, while Justin and Max were flipping through the channels on the big screen TV. Louis was trying to hit on Botan, when he leaned in to whisper something into her ear,

WHACK! Everyone in the room looked up and saw Louis on the ground grasping his head in pain, rolling on the floor.

"Jerk." Botan said, grasping her oar. Keiko and Yukina let out a small chuckle while Shizuru just shook her head.

"Man, and you call me hard headed." Villo laughed. Louis got up and started to chase him around the room. Alex was so caught up in watching Louis and Villo, she didn't even notrice Miley, Oliver, and Lilly come into the room.

"Um, is this Team Urameshi's room?" Miley asked Alex.

"Yes, and you are?" Alex asked back.

"I'm Miley, and this is Oliver, and this is Lilly." Miley said, as she introduced each of her friends.

"Well, I'm Alex and these are my brothers Justin, and Max." Alex said, as she pointed to Justin and Max.

"Who are you here for?" Miley asked Alex.

"I'm here watching my boyfriend, David Falcone compete." Alex said. "And you?"

"Same reason." Miley said. "David, that is the big wolf thing right?"

"Yeah, he a good guy." Alex said. "He saved me from some kidnappers and almost died in the process."

"Wait a minute!" Villo said, walking up to Alex. "Louis and I were there too. We deserve some credit."

"For what?" Louis said, "driving like a maniac? You almost got them killed."

"What is the commotion out here?" Shizuru asked.

"Nothing." Villo said walking into the other room.

"I wonder when Yusuke and his crew are coming back." Keiko asked.

"Kuwabara, you idiot, turn the knob to open the door." A voice called from the hallway.

"That would be them." Shizuru said.

"Shut up, Urameshi! I know what I am doing!" Kuwabara said. Everyone in the room turned to the door, and saw Kuwabara crashing through the door.

"Door's open." Michael said. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, David, and Michael walked into the door.

"You jerk! You didn't have to push me!" Kuwabara said, getting right into Michael's face.

"You were taking all day to open the door, and I am ready to go to sleep." Michael said.

"That's it. You're dead!" Kuwabara screamed. Kuwabara swung at Michael, but he missed and landed on the floor.

"Idiot." Hiei hissed.

"Maybe you should save that energy for the next round." Kurama said as he helped Kuwabara off the floor. Michael began to walk into the main room, and ran right into Miley. Miley was staring at Michael while the whole room looked at them.

"So..." Michael began, "What's new?" Miley didn't say a word. However, she did do something no one expected. She grabbed his ear and yanked him into an adjacent room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear!" Michael whined as Miley dragged him away. Yusuke was laughing hysterically.

"Ha! I can't believe that the Dragon of the Mind is whipped!" Yusuke sputtered. He was so busy rolling around with laughter, he didn't even notice Keiko glaring at him.

"Yusuke, you have some explaining to do." Keiko said, grabbing his ear and dragging him away also.

"Aw, come on Keiko!" Yusuke said.

"Okay..." Kurama said, Sweatdrop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei was watching TV while Justin and Max just stared at him. Hiei, having enough of staring from those 2 wizards, decided to have some fun.

_If you two bakas don't stop staring at me, I will feed you to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame! _Hiei said telepathically.

Justin and Max's eyes grew wide, and they ran from the couch.

"Finally." Hiei said, closing his eyes.

AN: Sorry, for ending the chapter like that. Next chapter, round two begins. R&R!


	14. Sneaky Politics

AN: Round Two begins. Team Urameshi vs. Team Masai. Read and respond!

Chapter Fourteen

Team Urameshi was on the field as the second round began. It was them vs a team called Team Masai. As the crowd cheered for the start of the match, Team Urameshi consulted.

"Okay how should we fight this round?" Yusuke asked.

"Not one at a time, that's for sure." Michael injected.

"How about three on three?" Kurama asked. "Me, Michael, and Kuwabara."

"Why should the idiot fight?" Hiei asked.

"Because I'm awesome!" Kuwabara said, inflating his chest.

"No, I think that you should fight because you didn't fight yet." Kurama said.

"Oh." Kuwabara said. Kuwabara, Michael, and Kurama stepped into the ring, as Lao, Orang, and Masai from Team Masai stepped into the ring.

"I have something that might help us out." Michael said.

"What?" Kurama asked. Michael held out his hand, and a bright white orb appeared in his hand.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll see." Michael said. He threw the orb into the air, and it stayed there. Michael saw the orb's effect.

"Hello, Yoko." Michael said. Yoko looked around and saw that he indeed was Yoko.

"How did you do that ?" Yoko asked.

"Later, let's just do this." Michael said, as the fight began.

"Let's begin!" Roshi announced.

"I have an idea." Yoko said. He threw some seeds on the ground, and soon after, the seeds sprouted into 7 foot beasts with fangs.

"I take it those are yours?" Michael asked Yoko.

"Yes, those beasts run after anything that moves and-" The three watched as the beast plants swallowed Team Masai. "-anything that moves." Yoko said.

"Okay!" Roshi said as she climbed back into the ring. "That round goes to Team Urameshi!"

The crowd booed as Team Urameshi made their way to a bench by the ringside.

"Nice." Yusuke said as Kurama sat next to them. All of Team Urameshi except Michael was on the bench area. As soon as Michael turned away, a force field came up, surrounding the team, Kurama was able to get free, and he and Michael watched as their teammates were trapped.

"What's going on?" Yusuke shrieked.

"We're stuck, that's what!" David said.

"Now what can happen?" Michael asked no one in particular. That's when Roshi spoke up.

"The next round will now begin! Team Urameshi vs Team Utogi! Fighters, in the ring!"

"Great, me and Kurama are going to go it alone." Michael said, as he and Kurama walked towards the ring.

AN: Sorry about the chapter quality, I just wanted to end this chapter. Okay, so here's what happened. Four of the six members of Team Urameshi are caught in a force field, leaving Michael and Kurama to fight the next round on their own. Read and review to find out what happens next.


	15. Fightmares

AN: Kurama and Michael must carry their team into the next round by fighting Team Utogi. R&R please!

Chapter Fifteen

The crowd cheered as Kurama and Voltagi stepped into the ring. This was going tto be a battle of Lightning, Voltagi specialty, vs Kurama's plants. As Roshi signaled for the match to begin, Kurama and Voltagi take to their fighting stances. Voltagi charges at Kurama as Michael sees Kurama throwing a pebble behind the charging Voltagi. Voltagi connects with a lightning punch to Kurama's jaw. Kurama goes down, but gets right back up, like nothing even happened to him.

"Can't feel pain huh?" Voltagi taunted. " I promise that this next attack will put you to sleep, for ever!"

Kurama chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Voltagi hissed. "So scared that you have to laugh in the face of your death?"

"No," Kurama said calmly. "That." Kurama pointed behind Voltagi. Out of nowhere, a giant, purple Venus flytrap looking creature appeared behind Voltagi, and before Voltagi could move, or scream for that matter, the plant swallowed Voltagi up with no resistance.

"Wow, where did that plant come from?" Michael wondered. Michael thought for a few seconds, and the answer came to him.

"Wait a minute!" Michael yelled at Kurama. "That was a seed you threw earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Kurama said to Michael. "I let Voltagi attack me so that the plant can gather energy. When it was full of energy, the plant grew and ate Voltagi."

"Man, Kurama sure has some weird plants." Kuwabara said.

"Hn. You don't know the half of it." Hiei said. "Just wait until a little later, you moron."

"Would it kill you not to be a little asshole for five minutes, Hiei?" Kuwabara said.

"Please, I should have killed you years ago." Hiei said.

"Shut up!" Yusuke told his bickering teammates. "The next fight is about to start!"

Kurama stayed in the ring as another fighter from Team Utogi stepped into the ring. This time, it will be Kurama versus Lai, a demon with a specialty in Earth based attacks. As Roshi signaled for the round to begin, Lai and Kurama stood braced to fight.

"Let the fight begin!" Roshi screamed.

Lai summoned bricks from the Dark Tournament ring to come up and fly at Kurama. Kurama summons his Rose Whip and begins to slice up the bricks. As Kurama run at Lai with his Rose Whip slashing, Kurama stops in his tracks. Michael notices that Kurama unknowingly stepped into a sand pit trap laid by Lai. As Lai laughs at Kurama's misfortune, Michael looks up, and notices that his orb from earlier is fading. As Kurama is being pulled under, Michael feeds the orb with his energy. Hoping to save Kurama before it is too late...

AN: As this round drags on, Kurama continues to fight for Team Urameshi. As Michael rushes to bring out Yoko, Kurama looks like he is being pulled to his death. Will Yoko arrive in time? R&R to find out please!


	16. Yoko Kurama Fights On

AN: As we left the last chapter, Team Urameshi was dealt a serious blow. Trapped behind a force field, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and David were forced to sit back and watch as Kurama and Michael went it alone against Team Utogi. Kurama was successful against the lightning demon Voltagi, but will he be successful against Lai?

Chapter Sixteen

Kurama was sinking in the sandpit trap laid by Lai. As Kurama was being pulled under by the sand trap, Michael fed the orb in a desperate attempt to save Kurama, but it was too late. Michael helplessly as Kurama was pulled under, or was he?

Just as Kurama disappeared, there was this mist that covered the entire arena, and Lai looked as if he was a deer caught in some headlights. As the crowds watched as a 7 foot fox like creature appeared right in front of Lai. Lai looked as if he has just pissed his pants. He was scared crapless, and rightfully so.

"Hello, Lai." Yoko said gruffly. "I have you to thank for giving someone for me to kill. Since you pulled such a dirty trick, I'll make this slow and painful." Yoko gave Lai a really sincere smile.

"He's going to get it now." Michael said to himself. Yoko summoned his Rose Whip, and ran at Lai with full force. Lai tried to stop him with earth attacks, but it was to no avail. Lai was dead before he knew what happened. Michael watched as Yoko hit Lai with his Rose Whip 10 times. That was evident by the pieces that Lai fell into.

"Okay." Roshi said, stepping over the pieces of Lai, "seeing as how all of the pieces of Lai has been down for more than ten seconds, the match goes to Kurama!" The crowd started to boo at the fact that Team Urameshi was winning despite the fact they were down to only two members.

Yoko stood ready for his next opponent, a demon of fire, Bliazz. Yoko knew that he was at a disadvantage, mainly in the fact that fire could pretty much destroy any of Yoko's plant attacks.

"Alright, it's my turn." Michael said, stepping into the ring.

"Be careful, this guy is going to cheat, I know it."Yoko said as he stepped out of the ring. Miley and everyone was watching from the room, Miley was really worried that Michael was going to get hurt.

_What is going to happen? _Miley thought.

"You are going to die, today, boy!" Bliazz laughed at Michael. "I'm going to enjoy burning you alive!"

"Hmm." Michael said calmly. "I was saving his for the final round. But I'll use this on you."

"What are you talking about?" Bliazz said comfortably.

"This." Michael hissed. Out of nowhere, Michael started to glow and lift off the ground...

AN: Next chapter, the final match of the 3rd round, Michael vs. Bliazz! R&R!


	17. A New Enemy

AN: Kurama just finished fighting Lai in the third round of the Dark Tournament. Next up for Team Utogi is Bliazz, Captain of the aforementioned team. Bliazz is skilled in the art of fire so Yoko decided to let Michael take on Bliazz. And as everyone is about to see, Michael has a very neat trick to show off.

Chapter Seventeen

Michael was off the ground, glowing. His hair were white like wool. His eyes were just the same. Bliazz shot some flame attacks at Michael, which seem to bounce off of him, doing no damage. Michael floated there for a minute, then dove at Bliazz. Bliazz looked as though he saw a ghost. He tried to run away, but he couldn't get away fast enough.

"What the hell is this?" Kuwabara said, fear evident in his voice.

"It's his potential being unlocked, stupid." Hiei barked. "He tapped into his inner power, and unleashed it on his enemy."

"Hey shrimp boy, I asked a simple question! You didn't have to bite my head off!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up and look!" Yusuke said. As Kuwabara and Hiei looked on, they noticed that Michael was standing there, Bliazz was nowhere to be found. Just as things were calming down, the force field came down.

"Round three belongs to Team Urameshi!" Roshi announced. Michael stepped out of the ring and walked over to his teammates.

"Nice." David said.

"Dude, you are one weird customer." Kuwabara said.

"Just be glad that I'm on your team." Michael said.

As they looked toward the next. They saw Team Izan. Izan looked like M. Bison from the Street Fighter movie, except he was decked out in Nazi gear. At his side was a guy who had tattoos all over his body, no clothing except the black jeans he was wearing. Team Izan had four members, Izan, Tattoo, Ice, a master in ice attacks, and Shono, a wind demon. Both teams eyed each other.

"Nice moves." Izan said, coldly. "We will meet in the finals. Before we go, I have something to tell you."

"What, you Nazi bastard?" Michael hissed.

"One of you dies today." Izan said, wit a smile on his face as he led his team away from he entrance.

Every member on Team Urameshi was defensive about Izan's statement, but David's eyes were on Izan all along, David knew he had seen him somewhere.

Little did he know that Izan was the one who killed his parents.

AN: Secrets and enemies revealed. Next chapter, Koenma reveals a secret to David.


	18. Fights and Secrets

AN: As Round Three drew to a close, we see Team Urameshi get into a brief conversation with Team Izan. Izan, the leader of the mentioned team. Left them with a scary warning, a warning that was way too familiar for Team Urameshi. 'One of you dies today'.

Chapter Eighteen

'One of you dies today'. Those words stayed with Team Urameshi as they ventured out to their room where their loved ones waited.

"Do you think that guy is serious, Urameshi? Kuwabara asked the Spirit Detective.

"After what has happened the last time we fought in the Dark Tournament, yeah, he is dead serious." Yusuke said. He was referring to Genkai's 'death' at the last tournament. He remembered the words, 'One of you dies today.'

"That's just word of mouth." Michael said. "He's just trying to scare us into a state of fear and stupidity."

"The state that Kuwabara is constantly in." David said.

"Look, I am tired of all of these stupid jokes!" Kuwabara said. "If it is not from shrimp boy, it's coming from Fido over there!"

"Can we focus on the fourth round?" Kurama said. "If we win, we are in the finals. We need to focus on THAT."

"Wait, something's happening in the room." Hiei said, his Jagan eye glowing. Michael stepped to the door, and put his ear to the door. He heard voices arguing. It was Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Shizuru.

"Okay." Michael said, stepping back from the door.

"What's going on?" Yusuke said as Michael opened the door. Shizuru was now shouting at the top of her lungs as Miley and Oliver were holding Lilly back.

"Any reason why a fight is going on?" Michael yelled as he entered the room.

"I can't stand her!" Lilly screamed. "She's just a prissy little..."

"Save it you dyke." Shizuru hissed. "She called me a bitch. I'm not a bitch, am I?"

The whole room went silent. Team Urameshi looked at each other.

"Well!?" Shizuru screamed. Everyone looked at Kuwabara.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" Kuwabara said.

"Hello." A voice came out of nowhere. Michael fell over as a teenager with 'JR' on his forehead, and a pacifier came in behind him.

"Jesus Koenma, knock first!" Yusuke said.

"Look, I need to speak with David right now. Where is he?" Koenma said urgently.

"Yeah?" David called from over on the couch as he sat next to Alex. He got up and walked over to Koenma. "Wanted to see me?"

"I need to talk to you. In private." David and Koenma left, leaving a very confused Team Urameshi behind them.

"What the hell is that all about?" Yusuke asked as the door closed.

"Something isn't right here." Michael said. "Something is not right at all." As David walked by Michael before he left, he noticed a small opening on David's forehead...

AN: Next chapter, we see Koenma reveal David's unknown past to him. Plus round four begins, minus David and Michael. R&R!


	19. Facing Your Demons

AN: After a brief break from combat, Team Urameshi prepares for combat if the semi- finals of the Dark Tournament, minus one member, David Falcone, who is having a chat with Koenma about his past. David will soon learn that his father left him something very important.

Chapter Nineteen

The quite peaceful atmosphere of the forest provided the setting of the area for Koenma to tell something to David that he has been keeping from him the whole 15 years of David's life. He knew that this was going to be difficult for him to take.

"David, I know what happened to your parents when you were a baby." Koenma said as they came into a clearing. David was taken aback by the mention of his parents. He was eager to know what Koenma knows.

"What happened?" David said suddenly.

"Well," Koenma began, "it was like this. The day was like any other. The sun was shining, and your mother was busy preparing for her brand new child. Your father was busy, also, making the same arrangements. Then out of nowhere your father sensed that something was coming for them. He then pulled out an orb containing his power and he gave it to you. It contained his demon wolf powers."

"Demon wolf powers?" David gasped. "That means that..."

"You are a demon." Koenma said. "An S-Class demon, no less."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell is he?" Yusuke said as he and the rest of Team Urameshi walked towards the ring.

"I don't know, but Koenma said he had something very important to tell him." Michael said.

"Let's just hope that he arrives in time to fight." Kurama said.

"Hn. No matter, Michael and I can fight this round by ourselves." Hiei said.

"No way half pint, we all are fighting this time." Kuwabara yelled at his teammate.

"Come on, the round is starting!" Yusuke said. As Team Urameshi came into the ring, they saw two large big blank cards in the middle ring, and they saw their opponents, Team Rayio. Team Rayio consisted of Rabi, Laynce, Sui, Soncui, Baayne, and Rayio himself (bad names, I know).

"By suggestion of Team Rayio, this round will be fought by determination by cards!" Roshi said. "Let see the first fight!" The cards started to flash and spin, when they stopped spinning, the faces on the cards were revealed.

"The first fight will be the muscular Baayne vs. Hiei! Let the fight begin!" Roshi yelled. Baayne and Hiei took their places in the ring. My all means, Baayne looked as though he was the favorite in this match. Baayne was big and muscular, and Hiei was, well, short.

"You are gonna die, pipsqueak." Baayne hissed at Hiei.

"Hn. You obviously do not know who you are messing with." Hiei said, confidently.

"Really anytime you are ready, half-pint. I'm waiting." Baayne started to laugh manically but stopped abruptly. Hiei calmly walked over to Baayne and pulled his sword from the top of his skull,... along with Baayne's brain.

"Okay, let's give it up for Hiei!" The crowd was in shock after how the last match ended.

"Wow, that's something." Yusuke said. The cards reappeared, and began their determination of the next fight. As soon as they stopped spinning, the faces on the cards were clear.

"Next up, it will be Kuwabara vs Soncui!" Roshi announced. "Let the fight begin!"

"Okay, old man." Kuwabara hissed. "Let see you dodge this! Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned his sword, and charged at Soncui. Soncui stayed calm, and dodged Kuwabara's attack.

"Oh, boy, Kuwabara's in it now." Michael hissed.

"Whatever his big plan is, he better do it quick." Kurama said.

"The Idiot doesn't stand a chance. He is just swinging his sword like a fly swatter." Hiei hissed.

"Well...wait a minute! Look!" Yusuke was pointing at Soncui chest. He had a small orange orb on it.

"So, he's stupid and clever." Michael hissed.

"So, are you through, yet?" Soncui asked.

"Yes, and so are you." Kuwabara said. "Spirit Bomb!" That little orb blew a hole in Soncui's chest. A hole that you could literally see through. Kuwabara threw his hand up in victory.

"Wow, our little idiot has finally grew another brain cell to keep the other one he has company." Yusuke said. "I'm so proud."

"Come on, we still have on more fight to win." Michael said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was taken aback by this news. He couldn't believe that he was a demon. As he sat against the tree and thought some more, he realized that it made sense, Rayzor wasn't a mutation at all, he was a demon power that he had. His father left him this power because he knew that some thing was going to happen. Someone murdered his family, but who.

That person was watching David at this very instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next match was about to begin, the cards determined that it would be the captains of the teams, Rokio and Yusuke to duke it out. Rokio employed two weapons very familiar weapons that Yusuke knew from his past Tournament visit.

_Damn that Jin. _Yusuke thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was sitting in the field, still reeling about what Koenma had told him earlier. He couldn't believe that he was a demon, a wolf demon nonetheless. It was safe to say, He wasn't alone in his thoughts. David jumped up, and was face to face with Izan.

"Greetings, little demon." Izan said. David didn't like the look on his face, he was smiling, but that didn't mean anything good.

"What do you want?" David said defensively.

"I just wanted to see how the little wolf demon was doing." Izan said, smiling. "You have a very pretty little girlfriend, Alex is it?"

"Don't you dare say her name." David hissed.

"Why?" Izan said as he towered over him. They were interrupted by Roshi announcing that the teams in the finals were Team Urameshi and Team Izan.

"Looks like we are opponents." David said. "I'll enjoy getting a chance to smack you around."

"Like I did your parents." Izan said proudly. David's eyes went wide like dinner plates.

"It was you." David stuttered. "You killed my parents!"

"You should have seen them!" Izan laughed hysterically at David. "They were pleading with me not to kill them.

Before David knew it, he was charging at Izan, hatred blazing fully in his heart.

AN: Oh, boy tings are getting heated now. This story is getting down to the wire now. Next chapter, someone on Team Urameshi dies. Read to find out who.


	20. Izan Rises and David Falls

AN: Things reach a head in this chapter. R&R!

Chapter Twenty

Preparations for the final round of the Dark Tournament were taking place. That meant that the teams in the finals didn't have to fight for two days. Team Urameshi had a chance to rest before the finals. There was something that bothered Yusuke and Michael. It was the fact that David hadn't came back from his conversation with Koenma. Kuwabara was chatting it up with Yukina. Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were talking amongst themselves. Lilly was watching Oliver stuff his face. Hiei and Kurama were out training. Alex was watching out of the window, anxiously waiting for David's return.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Miley asked Michael.

"I don't know, but something isn't right." Michael told Miley. "I have this gut feeling that something is about to happen, but I don't know what."

"Maybe it's just a bad feeling." Miley said. "I am sure everything is fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he back yet?" Louis asked Justin.

"No, and Alex won't move form that window until she sees him." Justin told Louis.

"Maybe he got lost." Max said.

"Unlikely." Villo said.

"Something's wrong." Alex said, suddenly. "Very wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was on the ground, barely bleeding, blood squirting form cuts on his chest given to him by Izan. Izan laughed enjoying the torment he was inflicting on David.

"I really don't see why Alex loves you." Izan taunted. "She needs someone who isn't weak."

David forced himself to his feet, only to be grabbed by the throat by Izan. "Time to end this." Izan pulled his hand back...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael bolted to his feet, and looked around. Yusuke came running towards him.

"You felt that, too?" Yusuke said to Michael.

"You don't think..." Michael began.

"What wrong?" Alex asked frantically.

"Something's happening." Michael said. Michael and Yusuke walked towards the window, and both had a feeling wash over them. Then, Michael's eyes went wide with terror.

"No." Michael whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked Michael. Then, Yusuke had the same feeling as Michael, and he knew what had happened.

"What is going on Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked with concern on his face.

"No time to talk. Hop on Urameshi." Michael transformed into his dragon form, and looked at Kuwabara. "Kazuma, stay here and wait for Hiei and Kurama." And with those words, Michael and Yusuke flew off towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked as he and Michael flew towards the forest.

"Something is wrong with David." Michael told Yusuke. "David was fighting someone, and then his life force got really low. That is never a good sign." Michael landed and changed back into his human form. "Come on."

They ran through the forest, looking for David and calling his name. As they reached a small clearing, they found David, lying in a pool of blood.

"No." Yusuke said as Michael lifted him up.

"David, who did this to you?" Michael asked him.

"Izan...did this." David whispered. "He killed...my parents."

"Come on, you're gonna be all right, you are a fighter." Yusuke reassured him.

"Michael, tell Alex..." David whispered to him.

"No, you are going to tell her, because you aren't dying." Michael said sternly.

"Tell her...that I always loved her." David said with his last breath. He then closed his eyes for the last time. Michael laid him down softly. He then removed his cloak, and laid it over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex knew that something was wrong. Michael and Yusuke were gone for a long time, and she had a feeling in her heart that something was wrong with David.

"Look, I'm sure that they are fine, and they are probably on their way back right now." Justin told his sister.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are fine." Max said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiei, did you feel that?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, it seems that the wolf has fallen." Hiei said.

"We better head back." Kurama said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael and Yusuke stared at David's lifeless body. David was covered with Michael's cloak. Both had to face everyone back at the room and tell them what had happened. Also, they had the finals of the Dark Tournament to deal with. Dread in their hearts, Michael and Yusuke began their walk back to the room to inform their friends what had happened.

AN: Next chapter everyone reacts to David's death, and we see the final round begins. R&R!


	21. Cause and Effect

AN: In the last chapter, David was murdered by Izan before the finals in the Dark Tournament. Now Yusuke and Michael must go and tell their teammates what has transpired.

Michael and Yusuke were standing outside the room where everyone was waiting for them to come back. Of course, only Michael and Yusuke knew that David was dead. The test was telling them what had happened, and take their responses. This isn't going to be easy, to say the very least.

"How are we going to do this?" Yusuke said as they were sitting in the hallway.

"All we can do is to tell them." Michael said. "They are not going to take this easily. Especially Alex. She really loved him."

"Yeah." Yusuke said. "Let do this." Yusuke slowly opened the door, and both of them walked in the room. Every eye was on them as they entered. Alex ran up to them, but noticed that David wasn't with them.

"Where is David?" Alex said calmly. Yusuke pointed a finger at Michael as to say that he knew that the explanation. Everyone had their eyes on Michael as he slowly explained to them what has happened.

"David is dead." Michael said slowly. Justin and Max eyes went wide, and they ran to their sister's side. Hiei and Kurama looked away. Louis and Villo looked at each other in disbelief.

"Who killed him?" Alex managed to choke out.

"Izan." Michael said. "He also was the one who killed his parents when he was younger."

"So, can't they do something? I mean, he can't get away with killing him, can he?" Alex said frantically.

"That is just it." Michael said, standing up. "He will get away with killing him, because in this tournament, this is not only allowed, but encouraged. This happened the last time we were here."

"Toguro killed Genkai." Yusuke said.

"So that's it, huh?" Louis said, anger evident in his voice. "We just act like nothing has happened, and Izan gets away with murder."

"I promise you guys." Michael said. "Izan and his crew will not leave this island alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat in her room that night, crying. She was torn apart, and who could really blame her? The guy she loved was murdered and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. The guy that she loved was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. Alex soon cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael sat up in his bed, still thinking about how he and Yusuke found David. This wasn't the first time someone died right in front of him. He realized that there was no use in crying over something that he couldn't change. Team Urameshi had to focus on the finals and Team Izan. In a daze, Michael walked out onto his balcony. He stared out into the peaceful night, hoping to find some peace.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Miley said.

"No." Michael said sadly. "This fighting in the tournament has taken a real toll on me."

"I'll bet." Miley said. "Alex seems really torn up about David."

"I can relate. Losing a loved one is never easy." Michael said.

"What's going to happen now?" Miley asked Michael.

"We fight Team Izan, and avenge David's death." Michael said sternly.

"I know that you have to do this, but please be careful." Miley said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked back inside. Michael stayed outside, with his thoughts about the upcoming fights. Michael knew that these finals were going to be very interesting. Because only Michael and Yusuke knew of the Ace they had for Team Izan.

_I hope this works_, Michael thought.

AN: Well, it seems that there is a plan for Team Izan in the finals of the Dark Tournament. But what does this mean for Team Urameshi?


	22. A New and Old Teammate

AN: Now we see the morning of the finals for Team Urameshi. R&R!

Chapter Twenty Two

Michael laid asleep beside Miley in the room they shared with Oliver and Lilly. What was weighing heavily on all of their minds was their fallen comrade. Michael and Yusuke were the only ones who knew that they had an Ace and who that Ace was. He knew that this plan Yusuke and he hatched was going to work. It was going to work, right? Just as Michael rolled over...

"FOR THE LOVE OF KOENMA, WAKE UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shrieked. The whole room bolted up at the sound of Kuwabara shrieking.

"What was that!?" Oliver said climbing off the floor.

"Damn, what's that idiot yelling about now!?" Michael said, climbing out of the bed. He walked out into the main room, and saw Kuwabara shaking the life out of Yusuke.

"What the hell, Kuwabara. You woke up the whole room! What is wrong!?" Michael yelled at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked as though he was about to walk into the Gates of Hell.

"Urameshi won't wake up, and the finals begin in less than two hours! What are we going to do!?" Kuwabara screamed. Michael went over to Yusuke and looked at him.

"Damn, he's going to be out for a while." Michael said. "This is bad, we shouldn't fight with only four teammates."

"What do you have in mind?" Kurama asked.

"You'll see." Michael said, leaving the room.

"What is he up to?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Miley said.

"He has something up his sleeve." Hiei said.

"Like what?" Kurama asked him.

"I don't know." Hiei said, looking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael was walking back to the room with a hooded figure in a black cloak. THIS was their ace in the hole.

"I'm ready for Izan." The hooded figure said.

"Well, we still have his teammates to deal with." Michael said. "So, how are your powers working?"

"Fine. I have them all under control." The hooded figure said. "Did you do what you were supposed to do?"

"Yeah." Michael said, smiling. "Yusuke is out for this round, so they'll have to let you fight for us."

"Good. Now I will have a chance to avenge my parents." The hooded figure said, smile creeping on his face.

"Don't worry, wolf. You will have your chance." Michael said, taking his cloak back, and putting it on. Michael knew that with a S-Class demon on their side, the finals and this tournament was all but theirs.

AN: Next chapter, the finals begin! R&R and thanks to moonray69 for 17 reviews!


	23. The Finals Begin

AN: The finals begins! R&R for more!

Chapter Twenty Three

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara waited at ringside just before the finals were scheduled to begin. With Yusuke incapacitated and David dead, they were down to only four members. Michael was gone to find their replacement, and why did he have a replacement on such a short notice? No one really knew. Needless to say they were all anxious. Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Melody, Alex, Justin, Max, Louis and Villo were all at ringside for the finals in the Dark Tournament.

"Where the hell is he?" Kuwabara said, very anxious.

"Hn, it doesn't matter, Michael, Kurama and I can take Izan and his team alone if we have to." Hiei grunted.

"Jesus, what is with your attitude?" Miley said out loud. "The whole time we have been here, you have been nothing but a little jerk."

"Wow, Hiei being slammed by a singer." Kuwabara said, laughing hysterically.

"Well, maybe I should do something about your mouth, idiot." Hiei said stepping up to Kuwabara.

"Just try it, shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Now, now, there is no need for hostilities." Michael said, walking towards his teammates. Everyone was eyeing the black hooded figure that followed Michael.

"Just who the hell is that?" Villo screamed out.

"A friend of mine who has been watching the tournament." Michael said. "I told him what has happened, and he stepped up to be our replacement."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Louis asked.

"Trust me. You can trust him." Michael said. Justin, Max, Alex, Oliver and Lilly formed a circle around the hooded figure and were eyeing him suspiciously. Before anyone could say a word, it was the hooded figure who spoke out.

"If you people do not move out of the way, I will gut you all like fishes." The hooded figure said. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, they all took a giant step back. The hooded figure let out a small chuckle, and turned to face the ring as Roshi stepped into the ring to announce that the Finals have started.

"Okay, now will we have the fighters from each team step into the ring please?" Roshi said. The crowd watched as Hiei from Team Urameshi and Ice from Team Izan step into the ring.

"And begin!" Roshi yelled.

AN: Next, we see the fight begin. R&R!


	24. Sword of Darkness

AN: Hiei fights first in the finals. He has a familiar trick that he is going to show off here.

Chapter Twenty Four

Hiei stood in the ring facing his opponent, Ice, as their teammates watched on. Hiei looked at Ice, and saw that he bored a striking resemblance to Seryuu, and that is when Kurama made a shocking revelation.

"Of course." Kurama said. "Seryuu trained Ice."

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dead sure." Kurama said. "Look at his stance, his fighting stance, that is just like Seryuu."

"Who is Seryuu?" Miley asked.

"A Saint best we fought a few years ago." Kurama told her. "Hiei killed him very quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks as though the mighty Hiei has lost his nerve to attack." Ice said in a taunting tone.

"Not really." Hiei said. "I am just thinking about how I am going to kill you."

"And just how in the three worlds are you planing on doing that?" Ice said. At that moment, Ice started to move around the ring, shooting ice blasts at Hiei. Hiei dodged all of the apparent blasts with relevant ease. This was going to be a battle of speed, to say the least. Everyone on Team Urameshi already knew that Hiei had a speed advantage. To everyone surprise, Hiei stopped in the middle of ring and stared at Ice, smiling.

"Just what are you smiling at?" Ice growled.

"Just the fact that you are going to be ash in a few seconds." Hiei removed his katana from its sheath, and ran at Ice, it was then that Team Urameshi saw that Hiei's sword had grown a familiar black flame. It cut through Ice like he was only air.

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei screamed. Hiei turned around, just in time to see Ice fall to pieces, literally. Everyone on Team Urameshi watched as Roshi, in a shaky voice announced that Hiei was the winner.

"No matter how many times I see that attack, it still scares the crap out of me." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, that attack is more interesting, he channeled the Darkness Flame into his sword right?" Michael asked Kurama.

"Yes, he did." Kurama said. "The Dragon of the Darkness Flame takes a little time to gather, so to use it quickly, Hiei channeled it into his sword."

"So, who's going to fight next?" Michael said.

"I'll go." Kuwabara said. "I'm ready to kick some butt!" Kuwabara said marching to the ring just as Tattoo entered it.

"Do you think he stands a chance against Tattoo?" Miley asked Michael.

"Honestly, no. But he just might prove me wrong." Michael said.

AN: Next chapter, Kuwabara takes on Tattoo, and a secret is revealed. R&R!


	25. Of Art and Spirit

AN: As the finals began in the last chapter, we saw Hiei for Team Urameshi fight Ice from Team Izan. In a brief scramble, Hiei used the Sword of the Darkness Flame to end Ice and the round very quickly. Now Kuwabara stepped up for the next round. Will he win?

Chapter Twenty Five

Kuwabara stood in the ring, staring down Tattoo. Tattoo stood at the far end, mocking Kuwabara for only having his spirit sword to fight him with.

"Do you even know who I am?" Tattoo hissed at Kuwabara. "I am the master of beasts!"

"Hence the tattoos, and your name, huh?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Yes," Tattoo said evilly. "Let me give you a sample." Tattoo sat on the ground, and his body began to bulge and split.

"That is gross." Alex squeaked out.

"Well, sister it isn't much prettier from over here." Michael replied.

"This is his fighting style." Kurama said.

"You mean summoning beasts to fight for him because he has no skill of his own, right?" Michael asked Kurama.

"Exactly." Kurama said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the ring, the crowd watched as Tattoo has summoned a giant bird. Kuwabara, clutching his sword, ran at the bird, sword blazing. Before Kuwabara could land a blow on the big bird, however, the bird grabbed Kuwabara and began flying high into the sky.

"Good Lord, now what is going to happen?" Justin said. Tattoo was just laughing as the bird kept laughing, and Kuwabara had to think fast. That was an oxymoron if there ever was one. Kuwabara then had a thought.

"Sword get long!" Kuwabara screamed. The sword grew until it hit the base of bone. The bone being Tattoo's skull.

"He did it!" Shizuru said.

"Don't be too happy, look!" Keiko said. Kuwabara was in free fall, and he was falling fast.

"Use your sword, you idiot!" Michael screamed.

"Sword get longer!" Kuwabara screamed. The sword grew and slowed his descent. Kuwabara came down to the ground and looked at his friends, with thumbs up.

"I just received word that due to Kuwabara being out of the ring for more than ten seconds, even though that he is dead, Tattoo is given that round for Team Izan." Roshi said.

"Oh, that is bull-"

"Calm down Kazuma." Kurama said. "It doesn't matter, I'll win next round." Kurama said, and then, as a total surprise, there was a bright flash, and Yoko appeared.

AN: Next chapter, a secret revealed and Yoko fights. R&R!


	26. A Hidden Truth

_AN: This chapter is basically a flashback, and things just get weirder from there. This is going to be really brief._

_Chapter Twenty Six_

_THREE DAYS EARLIER..._

_Botan was walking through the forest, frantically looking for David's body. She sensed him dying, and knew what she had to do. She had to take his body to Spirit World, and that would be the end of that. She walked through the forest where David's body was last seen. She looked at the spot that was caked with blood, and it wasn't there._

"_Botan." Koenma said from behind her. Botan fell face first to the ground. She looked at Koenma's teenage form. _

"_Sir, where is David's body?" Botan asked._

"_Look, here it is." Koenma said sternly, "I have plans for his body. So, to make a long story short, something big is going to happen at this tournament. Oh, and he is a demon."_

"_So, where is he?" Botan asked._

"_Botan," Koenma said, "There are things that are already in motion that I can't control. The reason that I wanted David Falcone at this tournament is because I knew that the man responsible for his father's death would be here. In order for David to really be at peace with himself, he has to kill Izan. I already knew that Team Urameshi would win this Tournament. This is basically delaying the inevitable. Plain and simple, my deity, something big is going down in the finals, and what, I don't know."_

"_Do you know what is going to happen in the finals?" Botan asked. _

"_No." Koenma said, calmly. Then a smile grew on his face. "Izan is going to get his just desserts. This is going to be very interesting."_

"_Sir, is David alive?" Botan asked._

_Koenma placed a finger on his nose, and walked away, leaving a very confused Botan in his wake._

_What is going on? Botan thought. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

Yoko stood in the ring as Shono stood at the opposite side of the ring. The finals were tied at 1-1. Shono rushed at Yoko, as Yoko rushed at Shono. Shono had his Wind Sword and Yoko had his Rose Whip running at Shono. Soon, each fighter past each other. Then Shono looked back and laughed.

"You missed, oh great Yoko." Shono said, with a grin a mile wide.

"Did I?" Yoko asked, raising Shono's arm. Shono looked at his shoulder, and his face went wide. In a last ditch effort, Shono threw his sword towards Yoko chest. Yoko caught the sword, and threw it right at Shono, which hit him directly in the head. The look of shock never left his face. Shono fell back, and never got up.

"Okay, this round goes to Yoko!" Roshi said. Yoko smiled and began his walk to his teammates.

"Nice." Hiei muttered. "Now there is only one man left."

"He's Mine." Michael said, stepping into the ring.

_I hope that you are ready, Falcone. _Michael thought.

AN: Okay. Next chapter, A fallen hero returns. R&R!


	27. David's Survival

AN: Things come to light in this chapter, and a fallen comrade returns. R&R!

Chapter Twenty Seven

Michael and Izan stared each other down as the crowd stared at both of them. Michael's teammates stared as the tense moment dragged on. Izan stood alone, as all of his teammates were killed earlier, a fate that Michael hoped to repeat. Michael stood in his fighting stance. Izan laughed as if this was going to be a really "fun" affair.

"Aw, what's the matter? Still mad that I murdered your friend?" Izan taunted. This made Michael grow even angrier.

"Shut it, asshole." Michael hissed. "You are gonna pay for killing him. I'm going to make sure of it!" Michael raced at Izan, rage blazing inside of him. As soon as he reached Izan, Izan disappeared, and a blow sent Michael crashing into the wall. Izan reappeared in the center of the ring, laughing like he has won the match.

"That hurts?" Izan taunted. Michael rushed at Izan again only to have Izan disappear. Michael stood at the center of the ring, looking for Izan. Then, out of nowhere, a giant hand crashed through the ring, and grabbed Michael.

"Now lets see how much pain you can take." Izan said as he reappeared in front of Michael. The hand squeezed and Michael could feel his ribs breaking. He let out a yell in pain. Miley turned away, as she couldn't watch her boyfriend in so much pain. The hand also grabbed on of Michael's arms and he could fell the bones in his arms snapping. The pain was too much for Michael and he soon passed out from the pain. Izan laughed and threw Michael towards Team Urameshi.

"Michael!" Miley screamed as she cradled his head. Michael opened his eyes briefly, and smiled.

"I...wanted this...to ugh...happen. It's all you, wolf." Michael said before he closed his eyes.

"Now that he is out of the way, wonder who I'll play with next." Izan eyes looked around, until his eyes met with Alex's. Just as everyone tried to protect her, They were frozen in place by Izan's magic. Alex had fear in her eyes as Izan approached her.

"How are you doing, pretty?" Izan asked as he ran his hand through Alex's hair. Alex tried to run but was stopped by Izan. He forced her to look into his eyes. Just as he moved in closer, a blow sent him flying to the opposite side of the arena everyone dropped out of suspended animation. The eyes looked to the hooded figure, in which his hood was down, and his very familiar face was seen by the entire team, and his Jagan Eye was open and staring straight ahead.

No one on Team Urameshi could believe who it was, especially Alex.

"David." Alex whispered.

AN: Next round, David fights and shows off his demon powers. R&R!


	28. Power of the Wolf

AN: Now we see David show off his new powers. R&R!

Chapter Twenty Eight

David stood there, staring down the man who killed his parents and who also tried to kill him a few days earlier. David felt his hatred for Izan flood through his body as he stood in the ring across from Izan. Everyone on Team Urameshi side of the ring stood with a look of amazement on their face as David stood before them. They looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"Man, this is Urameshi versus Sensui all over again." Kuwabara said, he referred to Yusuke's fight against Sensui in which something similar to this happened.

"What's the matter?" David said in a threatening tone as he walked towards Izan. "You shouldn't be surprised that this is about to happen. You killed my parents, and you tried to kill me. I'm not going to let you get away with all you pulled."

"What are you going to do about it?" Izan said in a cocky tone.

"This." David said. HE started to be engulfed in a black flame, and the sky grew black with darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara said with fear.

"He going to kill him, that's what." Hiei said.

"Team Urameshi just won this tournament didn't they?" Justin asked.

"Looks like it." Max replied.

"Man, this is scary." Kuwabara said.

"Shut up, you wuss. It looks like David's powers are up." Yusuke said, appearing besides this teammates.

"Where the hell have you been Urameshi!?" Kuwabara screamed.

"Watching the match back at the room. Man, Michael and I new that his powers were awesome, but we had no idea of this," Yusuke said.

"Wait a minute." Miley said. "You and Michael new about this!?"

"Of course." Yusuke said. "Now, we have a fight to watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David stood in the ring, staring down Izan with a smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this.

"Enough talk, I'm going to end your pathetic life once and for all." David said. Smoke appeared all around David and in the ring. As it evaporated, David was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Izan asked as he looked around. He failed to notice that David appeared behind him. Izan turned around, and came face to face with his executioner.

"You know, karma's a bitch, Izan." David said. "Now I am going to enjoy this." David's right hand began to glow with a dark black flame. He raised his hand, and pointed the hand covered in flame right at Izan.

"Now, your fate is sealed, Izan." David said as the flame around his hand took the form of a wolf. Izan knew that this was the end.

"HOWL OF THE WOLF!!" David screamed as the blast was released from his hand. There was a black wolf that appeared suddenly. He ran at Izan, and as soon as he made contact, there was an absolutely massive explosion that took out half the ring, and a good chunk of the stands. Everyone on Team Urameshi was in amazement at the sight they had just behold.

"Wow." Yusuke said.

Roshi scrambled into the ring, and in a shaky voice declared David and Team Urameshi the winners of the Dark Tournament. They assumed that their fight was over. Physically, it was. Emotionally, not so much.

AN: To avoid some angry reviews, the Howl of the Wolf is not like Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Next Chapter, the conclusion. R&R!


	29. Signs of Changes

AN: As the Team celebrates their Dark Tournament win, things take an unexpected turn for some of our heroes.

Chapter Twenty Nine

After the Dark Tournament, things seemed th calm down for Team Urameshi. Everyone went their separate ways back to their homes. Yusuke and his gang went back to Japan. Michael, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly went back to Malibu. David, Villo, Louis, Alex, Max, and Justin all went back to New York. Of course, The story doesn't end there. Things happen to the team once they arrive at their homes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malibu, CA

Michael and Miley arrived in front of Michael's house after dropping Lilly and Oliver off at home. Michael was tired, and still aching from having his ribs and arm broken at the hands of Izan. As the four got out of the car, Melody rushed up to them.

"How did it go?" Melody asked in a eager voice.

"How do you think?" Michael said in a gruff voice, as he held up his bandaged arm. Melody winced at the sight of the bandaged arm. Michael then went to tell her all about what had happened at the dark tournament. Melody looked on in amazement as Michael told her what had happened.

"Wow." Melody said. "I'm just glad you guys are still alive."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go to sleep." Michael said. Melody looked away and muttered something that caught his attention.

"Melody, what did you do?" Michael asked in a scary tone.

"Well... I sort of... sold your bed and video games." Melody said, head looking down.

Miley and Melody looked at Michael's expression. His eye was twitching, and he had a very visible vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Uh oh." Miley and Melody said at the same time. Michael gave Miley a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Melody, I am going to give you a ten second head start, and then I'm going hunting." Melody's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious!" She screamed. Michael started to count down on his finger and Melody took off up the street, Michael then ran after her. Miley shook her head, and walked to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Japan

Everyone was at Genkai's temple celebrating their win at the Dark Tournament. Yusuke and Keiko were conversing amongst themselves in a nearby corner. Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru were talking to Genkai about what had happened in the Final Match of the Dark Tournament. Kurama was watching as Kuwabara and Hiei exchanged insults. Like that wasn't going to happened.

Then out of nowhere...

BOOM.

Everyone looked towards the explosion, and saw that it was Kuwabara, neck deep in a wall. Hiei had a look of utter discontent on his face.

"Serves you right. Idiot." Hiei hissed.

"Hah! Looks like Kuwabara still has that hard head of his!" Yusuke yelled out as he laughed hysterically.

"You idiot!" Genkai screamed at Kuwabara. "I do hope that you have the money to pay for that hole in the wall!"

"Sorry, Genkai." Kuwabara said. As he moved away, the whole hole grew bigger. Genkai grew even angrier, and started to chase Kuwabara all over the temple. That is when everyone atarted to laugh hysterically.

"Better him than me." Yusuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manhattan Park

Alex sat on a bench in the park as she waited for David. She called him here because she made a decision concerning them as a couple. She knew that this was going to be difficult, but she just had to do it. As soon as she looked up, she saw David walking towards her, with a headband around his forehead to conceal his Jagan eye.

"Hey, Alex," he said, sitting next to her. "What's up?"

"David, I have something to tell you." Alex said. This was really hard. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" David asked as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"David," Alex began, "You know that I have real deep feeling for you, right? That make what I am about to say, really hard."

"What are you saying exactly?" David asked. Alex looked David in his eyes.

"David, I love you, but I can't be with you anymore. I am a wizard, and I can't love a demon." Alex said, tearfully.

"What!?" David jumped off the bench, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry!" Alex kissed him, and ran off, leaving David there, stunned and heartbroken. David sat on the bench, and looked at the beautiful Autumn leaves. Heartbreak was very hard to take.

And believe you me, this doesn't end here by any means.

AN: The Epilogue is next. R&R please, and no flames please!


	30. Family Ties

AN: This is the epilogue for the story. Things are being set up for future stories. Don't hate, just read and enjoy.

Chapter Thirty

Alex and her family were working the sandwich shop as usual. She was still thinking about her breakup with David and how he was taking it. She hasn't seen or heard from him ever since she broke up with him, and she was getting a little worried. She just had to keep working and get her mind off of him, and needless to say, it wasn't working. Things were about to get a lot stranger.

As Alex and her family were working their shop, Louis came in, looking distressed.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Jerry asked him.

"He gone." Louis said. "He left last night, I don't know where he went."

"Who are you talking about?" Theresa asked.

"David." Louis said. "He just grabbed his stuff, and left in the middle of the night. I don't have any clue where he went."

"I'm sure he's fine." Jerry said. "He probably around here somewhere."

"I'm going to keep looking, call me if you seen him." Louis said, walking out the door. Alex felt a rush of guilt run over her. He was gone, possibly dead, and it was all her fault. She couldn't feel any worse than she did at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl arrives at David's house. She walks up to the door, and knocks. Louis answers.

"May I help you?" Louis asked. He looked at this girl, and wondered where he has seen her before.

"Yes, I am looking for David Falcone. Is he here?" The young girl asked.

"No, may I ask who are you?" Louis asked, curious.

"My name is Lynn. I am David's sister."

THE END?

AN: alright, I know that I got off subject there. I just wanted to sum things up for my next few stories. Thanks for reading, and keep watching for more!


End file.
